


Bad Dragon

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dragon, Begging, Dildos, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull gets Dorian a Bad Dragon toy, of course, he takes some convincing to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> [This is what Bull gets Dorian](http://assets.bad-dragon.com/images/product_images/00571_full.jpg)
> 
> x-posted from my tumblr, it's long enough to stand on its own

Despite all his bragging about all the sex he’d had in Tevinter, Dorian was ashamed to admit that he was woefully inexperienced compared to Bull.  It was hardly a fair comparison, Dorian had spent much of his formative years hiding who he was and jumping from person to person, while Bull had just been fucking his way across Thedas.  That being said, Dorian liked to think he was a pretty good sport about trying new things in the bedroom.  Iron Bull never forced or coerced him, he’d just bring it up with his crooked smile and some secret part of Dorian would melt at the sight of it.

And he’d end up latched, spread kneed, into a sex swing with a ball gag in his mouth.

That had been fun.

So, sure, he was inexperienced with the more wild iterations of sex, but Dorian would let no one say he was a prude.  He would try anything once.

Except that curved, ridged monstrosity.

“No,” he said stubbornly, pressing his face further into the book as if that would make it go away.  “That won’t even fit inside me you fucking maniac, put it back where you found it.  Some sort of… home for lost, hideous, unwanted sex toys I would assume.”

Iron Bull gently gripped the edge of Dorian’s book, forcing him to lower it and look at the giant dildo that squat angrily in the center of his palm.  “It’s fun!  And you’re already used to a fat Qunari cock, I thought you might like a challenge again.”  He gave Dorian a vulgar grin and reached down between his legs to squeeze his dick.

Dorian flushed, crossing his legs pointedly, “I was perfectly happy with the Qunari cock, thank you very much, despite the fact that it pokes me awake every morning.”

“You love it,” Bull said playfully, leaning down to draw Dorian into a kiss.  The hand cupping the giant, garishly colored, dildo set it down beside Dorian’s thigh so he could wrap him up in his arms and haul him closer.  Iron Bull’s sheer bulk and fierce, scarred face,  were in direct conflict with how sweet and gentle his kisses could be.  Usually when he was trying to coax Dorian into something, the clever bastard.

Dorian let out a small breath through his nose when Bull pulled away, opening his eyes to look into Bull’s face, not handsome, but very striking, and trace his palm along the rough stubble that always shadowed his sharp jaw.  They watched each other, Bull’s eye soft, lips lightly parted.  It was a beautiful moment.

“I’m not sticking your giant monster dick in my ass,” Dorian whispered as one would whisper a declaration of love.

“Oh, I’ll get a giant monster dick in your ass,” Iron Bull growled, pinning Dorian against the couch with a much rougher, more demanding kiss.

They fucked on the couch and Dorian forgot about the embarrassing toy that seemed far too big for even him.  Later, as he was flipping over the stained couch cushions, Dorian realized he had no idea where it had even gone.  Bull must have grabbed it when he’d wandered off to the bathroom.  Maybe he would throw it in the trash.  Dorian flushed at the very thought of that…thing… spearing him open.  No, he was very open minded but even that seemed a little much.

Two days later he walked out of their bedroom with a jaw cracking yawn only to see it proudly displayed on the mantlepiece as if it were a work of modern art.  Dorian lunged for it with a yell only to have Bull’s big arm wrap around his waist, halting him in place with a loud grunt.  “Iron Bull you let me toss that thing out the window right this instant!” Dorian snarled, struggling fruitlessly against Bull’s arm.

“Hell no,” Bull growled, “do you know how much one of those things cost?  If you won’t use it then it’s going up for display.”

“Unbelievable!” Dorian sputtered, “Absolutely unconscionable!  We can’t invite friends over and have that _thing_ squatting up there like the world’s most inappropriate gargoyle!  Put it in a shoebox under the bed like every other well adjusted person!”

Iron Bull laughed, “It’s not that bad, Dorian.  I doubt anyone will ever even notice what it actually is.”

“How could you mistake it for anything else!” Dorian yelled shrilly.

Bull laughed.  Softly at first, the light little chuckles of a man who had seen a mildly entertaining advertisement.  Then louder.  Then he was crying with laughter, one hand over his eyes as he stumbled away from Dorian to collapse onto the couch.  “The look on your face!” he yelled between his gut-busting guffaws.

“I…you…” he’d been had.  Dorian whirled around, fists clenched.  “You son of a bitch!” he snapped, doing his best to keep the grin off his face.

“You think I’d actually display that in the living room?” Bull asked, wiping tears from the corner of his eye.

“Yes,” said Dorian without hesitation, throwing himself down on the couch beside Bull, one hand resting on his thigh.

“You’re absolutely right,” said Bull seriously.  He grabbed Dorian’s hand and held it up to kiss his palm.  “But I know it’d drive you crazy… so I’ll put it in a box under the bed… like a _well-adjusted person_.”

“Hardly…well-adjusted…” Dorian muttered, looking from Bull up to the toy.  Now that he thought about it, it wasn’t _too_ much larger than Bull… and those ridges and curves were…intriguing.  Iron Bull had never done something that Dorian had hated, and if they ever needed to stop Dorian would just say ‘Katoh’ so they could talk about it until any situations were resolved.  Iron Bull had said it was expensive, and wouldn’t it just be a waste of money to not try it at least once?

“You know what to say if you don’t like it,” said Bull, voice husky.  He could read Dorian like an open book.

“Fine,” Dorian said at last, “I’ll try it.”

“Yeah!” Iron Bull fist pumped into the air.

It was embarrassing just how much Dorian adored him.  “I hate you,” he said fondly, getting off the couch to walk back into the bedroom.

Iron Bull had fucked him last night before they’d collapsed into the tangle of sheets and passed out together.  So when Dorian reached back to gently finger himself he could feel just how loose he still was.  That would help…right?  Nervousness warred with excitement as Dorian lay on his belly, knees under him and ass high in the air.  Bull’s favorite position for him.  It also meant he didn’t have to look when Bull walked into the room, no doubt holding that rubbery monstrosity.

“We’re going to take this nice and slow,” said Bull softly, bed dipping as he kneeled behind Dorian, one big hand stroking along the swell of his ass.  “I’m going to fuck you _wide_ open-” Dorian sucked in a breath, cock stirring between his legs, “-then my come is going to slick the way for this big, fat, toy…and you’re going to come from it.”

“Big words,” Dorian panted, “let’s see if you can live up to them.”

“You know I can,” Bull growled.

Dorian gave up on resisting temptation, twisting his head around to look over his shoulder.  Bull met his gaze with a nearly feral smile, his white teeth looking bigger, sharper, despite the fact that Dorian knew they were perfectly ordinary.  The ridiculous dildo was clutched in one fist, in Bull’s big hand it could almost pass for ordinary.  It was set aside for the moment, a garish reminder of what was to come.

Iron Bull grabbed Dorian’s hips, bending down to run the flat of his tongue over his puffy asshole.  Pleasure shot up his spine, asshole still sensitive from last night.  It made it easy for Bull’s tongue to push into him, fucking him open again.  Dorian whimpered, feeling drool slide down the back of his balls, Bull was always so _messy_.  As if Dorian should care for propriety at a time like this.  Bull slurped noisily, lips almost nibbling vulgarly against him as his tongue wriggled inside of Dorian.  

“Ah…ah!” Dorian pressed his face against his arm, pressing his ass back against Bull’s face, feeling stubble scrape along his smooth, sensitive skin with every lick.  “Get on with it, you big oaf!” Dorian moaned brokenly, sweat already breaking out over his skin.

“Make me,” said Bull, palm slapping down over one of Dorian’s round cheeks.  He rocked forward with a cry, flushing with delicious shame, cock twitching eagerly between his spread thighs.

“You s-son of a bitch,” Dorian grit out, the heat in his voice more lust than anger.

Iron Bull laughed and the sound seemed to vibrate right up Dorian’s spine.  Perhaps if Dorian weren’t so nervous about what was to come, he would have happily buried his face into his arms and let Bull eat him out until he came from it, but Dorian was beginning to crave something more filling than a tongue.  Yet for all his pointed whining, Bull’s tongue continued to lick and suck over his asshole.

“You piece of shit!” Dorian yelled, voice cracking, “do you want me to beg?!”

“Oooo, that’d be _nice_ ,” Iron Bull said lowly.

“ _Fasta vass_!” Dorian clenched his fists in the sheets, sweat dripping down his forehead to soak into the fabric.  “Please! Please fuck me!  _Amatus_ , don’t make me wait any longer!“

Another hard slap to his raised ass, the crack loud and jarring over the harsh sounds of his breathing.  Iron Bull finally pulled back, the mattress shifting and rolling with every movement as he did… something behind Dorian.  There was the slick sounds of flesh over flesh, Bull’s low moaning like thunder before a storm breaks.  Dorian trembled with anticipation, hissing when the fat, blunt head of Bull’s cock pressed against his greedy asshole. 

Dorian was loose, but still he stretched wide around Bull’s cock.  It hurt at first, but it was a calculated pain, Iron Bull knew exactly what he was doing as he pushed carefully into Dorian, hands clenched tightly around his hips to control the pace.  Dorian keened, clenching his teeth as the small stabs of pain slowly morphed into pleasure as he adjusted.  He’d been close to orgasm, but now he was away from the brink.  Damn Bull!

“You’re such an asshole,” Dorian moaned as Bull finally settled balls deep.

“I love you too, _Kadan_ ,” Iron Bull’s hands stroked soothingly up and down Dorian’s back, giving him time to adjust.  Not _too_ much time, of course.

Bull had a way of taking Dorian apart piece by piece, and when he thought there was no more of him to take, Bull always managed to break him down further.  His thrusts were slow at first, a gentle rolling of the hips as if to test just how open Dorian really was.  Yet neither of them could stand that pace for long, Bull was gentle in many ways but rarely in his fucking.  Dorian was glad when he sped up, the shameless begging for more on the tip of his tongue.  All his pride was stripped away, the begging second nature as Bull fucked him into the mattress, grunting and growling like some beast above him.

It took everything Dorian had not to come from this alone.  His cock throbbed, painfully hard and neglected as Dorian clenched his fists until his nails cut into his palms.  He wouldn’t touch himself, one touch would be all it took.  Iron Bull was teasing him like the bastard he was, avoiding his prostate with each rough thrust, but still brush it once in awhile, as if it were an _accident_.  If Dorian had enough presence of mind to string words together he would have cursed Bull out for it.

He could tell the moment Bull came, when one big hand slammed into the mattress beside Dorian’s head, the other one tightening until Dorian wailed, back arching until his whole body ached with the stretch.  He could feel each hard pulse of Bull’s cock as he filled Dorian with come.  The semen splashed out as Bull pulled away with a sated groan, following the path of the drying spit as it dripped down the back of Dorian’s balls, tight with his impending orgasm.  Close… but not close enough.

“Alright, Dorian…” Iron Bull said, voice husky as his hand stroked up and down Dorian’s back, “are you ready for this?”

“Please,” Dorian whispered brokenly.  Anything to come.

“Such a good boy,” said Bull fondly.  His hand came to rest on Dorian’s lower back as the other one grabbed the giant dildo.  “Roll over, I want to see your face when I put this in you.”

“So demanding,” Dorian grumbled, letting Bull roll him onto his back.  The arousal pulsed thick through his veins but now his nervousness was back.  He could see the sheer size of the dildo as Bull coated it with lube and wondered if, even after being stretched wide, it would fit inside him.

Bull seemed to sense his nervousness as he hooked Dorian’s legs over his hips, one hand rubbing his belly soothingly.  “We’ll take it slowly, and you know the word.”

“Get on with it,” said Dorian gruffly.

“You’re the boss, boss,” Bull, pressed the tip of the dildo against Dorian’s sensitive asshole, drawing a hiss from between his lips.  The head slid in easily, the ridges down the shaft sending pleasure pulsing up Dorian’s spine with every inch that was pushed into him.  The dildo got wider and wider until Bull had to slow down considerably, Dorian’s teeth grit on little whimpers of pain as he was stretched wider than he’d ever been in his entire life.

Yet even with the pain, the curve of the dildo had that tapered head brushing along his prostate as Bull wriggled it in deeper, always waiting for Dorian to adjust before pressing it in just a bit further.  He was a drooling wreck, his higher thought had fizzled out with every inch of that monstrosity sliding into him.  Now all Dorian could think about was finding an end to this delicious, _perfect_ torture.  

With one low groan, Bull settled the dildo full into Dorian’s ass, the base pressing tightly against his skin.  His fingers traced around Dorian’s hole, pulling free cries of pleasure as his palm pressed against the base, jostling it just right to have his prostate stimulated.  Dorian opened his mouth to beg Bull to touch him, to end this protracted agony.  Every ridge on the dildo stimulated him in ways he never thought possible, and whenever Bull jostled it he felt as if he’d lose his mind.

“Please please please!  I want to come!  Please Bull, oh fuck please, gods, please!”  Dorian shuddered with need, painfully aware of Bull’s hand as it rested near his aching cock.  

Iron Bull was grinning widely, his eye bright as he watched Dorian.  Watched him _suffer_.  The monster!

“ _Amatus_ , please!”  Dorian brought his hands up so his palms covered his eyes, fingers tight in his disheveled hair.

“You beg so pretty,” said Bull softly, “how could I deny you anything, _Kadan_.”

Finally that hand slid down that final inch to wrap around the shaft of his cock.  Dorian didn’t need anything more, coming with that simple touch.  He arched, legs clenching tightly around Bull’s solid body as he writhed, his own come splashing over his chest, his chin, some along his cheek.  The fire rushed through Dorian, leaving him feeling charred and empty on the inside.  He collapsed with a broken sigh, whole body limp from the force of his orgasm.

The toy was carefully pulled free and set aside, leaving Dorian gaping from the sheer girth of it.  He’d never felt more fucked out in his life.  Iron Bull gathered him into his arms, laying down with Dorian resting in the crook of his arm.

“So… you liked it, didn’t you?” Bull said softly fingers scooping away every rope of seed to wipe it on the blankets, before it could dry on Dorian’s face.

“Yes,” Dorian whispered, voice strained from his wails of pleasure.  “Yes.  Damn you.  Don’t rub it in.”

“I would never,” said Bull solemnly.  “Push it in, wriggle it in, slide it in… but never rub it in.”

Dorian smiled despite himself, slapping Bull’s chest weakly.  Bastard.  Why did he love him so damned much?


End file.
